The present invention relates to a method and device in the operation of a doctor in a paper machine/board machine.
In conventional paper machines and board machines having center rolls, the doctor blades associated with the center roll of the press are worn one-sidedly. This results from a number of properties which vary in the cross direction of the machine. Uneven wear is affected by such factors as the temperature, air flows, etc.
Uneven wear of the doctor blade results in the rapid replacement of the doctor blade. Thus, when wear of the blade at points along its length is measured, and when the wear at any of these points exceeds a permitted maximal wear, the blade must be replaced.
At present, the doctors are provided with lubrication jets of doctors which are designed to be symmetric. However, it is a disadvantage of this symmetric distribution of lubricant by the lubrication jets that a larger amount of lubricant is needed in the portion of the blade width that is worn more rapidly.